Goodbye To You
by Fancy Face
Summary: Saying "goodbye" to the one you love is hard to do. However, for Harry Potter it's worse. (Harry/Hermione)


don't own a thing. just borrowing...   
  
  
  
Goodbye To You:  
By: Fancy Face  
  
  
  
Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by  
  
  
  
It all happened at the library. Harry had asked his girlfriend to meet him there. Harry took a seat at one the tables, and waited. He looked around a bit, just to see who was there. She had not arrived yet.   
  
"Where is she?" He asked himself.   
  
"Sorry I'm late." Hermione said as she joined him at the table. "I was reading, Hogwarts: A History."   
  
"How many times have you read that book?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know." She answered with a laugh. "I've lost count."  
  
He couldn't help but laugh. She always made him laugh. Since they had started going out, Hermione had changed a bit. She opened herself up to him. That included her funny side, which no one thought she had. Besides her big heart, that was another thing that Harry loved most about her. What he was about to do, was not going to be easy.   
  
"Anyway," Hermione replied breaking the silence that had come between them. "What are we going to do tonight? You know it's our anniversary."   
  
"Yes, I do." He answered with a sigh. "But I'm sorry, we won't be doing anything tonight."   
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because, I can't be with you anymore."  
  
  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,   
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
  
  
  
Hermione was taking aback that respond. "But I don't understand, why?" She could feel the tears form in her eyes, but she held them back. "Why?"  
  
"I just... I just..." Harry couldn't find the correct words to answer her question. Then at last he said: "The spark is just gone Hermione," There was a pause. "I don't love you anymore."   
  
That had caused the tears from her eyes to fall. "You're lying." She said loudly. She quieted down when everyone else in the library was looking at them. "I know you don't mean that. Not after all we've been through together."   
  
Hermione was right, he didn't mean. However, all the stuff they had been through was the reason he wanted to break up with her. He didn't want her to get hurt. Like so many other people have when they were around him.  
  
  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right   
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
  
  
  
Harry truly loved her, but if this was the only way to keep her safe, then so be it.   
  
"I do mean it."   
  
"But Harry," Hermione stammered. "I love you, don't you see that?"  
  
"Yes Hermione, I do." He answered. "That's why I'm doing this."  
  
"Then if you can see that I love you, then why are you doing this?"  
  
"So you won't get hurt."   
  
"But I'm hurting now." She said, as the tears continued to fall.   
  
  
  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time   
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
  
  
  
Harry was about to wipe her tears away but he stopped himself. "You just don't understand." He said.  
  
"I would, if you told me."   
  
"I'm sorry," Harry replied. "I just can't."   
  
"You just have to trust me Hermione." He went on. "It has to be over."   
  
Hermione could see that he really meant it. She slowly got up from where she sat.   
  
"Fine," She said. "If that's what will make you happy, it will be over." With that, she left.   
  
Harry watched sadly as she ran out of the library. "I'm sorry Hermione." He said to himself. "Goodbye. You'll never know how much I really do love you"  
  
  
  
And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star  
  
  
  
End  
  
[Song: Goodbye To You, By: Michelle Branch] 


End file.
